atrapado
by issabela23
Summary: una noche entre shizuo e izaya , punto de vista de shizuo. Si eres menor de edad no entres. hay relaciones y muuuchos besos XD pasen lean y sobre todo dejen un comentario


Bueno una historia que me decidi a escribir porque...no se realmente porque jaja. Me apetecia. A si y porque vi un fanart que me inpiro sobre todo en las posiciones que yo me imagino que estan.

Bueno ya saben los personajes no son mios yo solo los utilizo para mis fantasias extrañas XD.

Bueno espero que les guste.

**Primera persona:shizuo.**

Maldita sea hace cuanto tiempo es que estoy tan enganchado a la pulga?

Desde hace cuanto tiempo me hace falta tenerle a mi lado, hacerle mio?

Aa maldita sea no puedo pensar con claridad.

Se quita la chaqueta mientras se apoya con las rodillas en mi cama, yo le observo desde debajo.

Me siento quedando practicamente a su altura. Y le beso. Tan caliente, tan dulce que me engancha maldita sea. No puedo seguir con esto.

A traves de la ventana se cuela la luz de la luna haciendo dar a todo un tono mas palido de lo que es. Izaya brilla tanto, su piel parece de porcelana.

Se quita la camiseta y yo tambien. No se que rostro tendre pero sonrie con esa sonrisa que me gusta tanto y que a la vez me desagrada por haberme enganchado a el.

Es tan delgado, parece tan delicado, muchas veces tengo miedo de que al tocarle se rompa. Pongo mis manos en su cintura y el las suyas en mi torso. Le vuelvo a besar tan apasionadamente que siento como sus manos ejercen fuerza sobre mi pecho para separarse un poco y coger aire.

Controlate shizuo...

Me separo menos de un segundo suficiente para coger aire. Necesito mas. Quiero mas de el.

Le cuesta respirar e intenta decir mi nombre mientras nos besamos.

-shi-le corto metiendole la lengua y saboreandole-shizu-un suspiro escapa de sus labios , necesito hacerle mio.

Me separo un momento y le observo. Tiene su rostro rosado y con saliba resbalando por la comisura de sus labios. Coloca su mano en mi hombro y la otra aun en mi pecho . Le observo es tan hermoso, es delgado pero su cuerpo es sumamente perfecto. Se acerca entonces y me besa, un beso timido que no va acorde con la personalidad de izaya.

-izaya...-mi mano se dirige a sus piernas, le giro bruscamente y le tumbo sobre la cama. Otra vez le vuelvo a observar, no puedo mas.

Le beso y le saboreo. Su cuello. Muerdo , lamo, vuelvo a morder. Bajo a su torso desnudo y succiono dejando pequeñas y rosadas marcas en el mientras el no deja de emitir esos sonidos que tanto me excitan.

Necesito que sepa que es mio , solo mio.

Vuelvo a su boca mientras con mis manos le acaricio. Le lamo el cuello y vuelvo a succionar.

Eres mio...

-shizu-chan aah pa-para...-jamas.

Le ignoro y bajo a su estomago blanco como la nieve y comienzo a desabrochar sus pantalones quitandole el cinturon.

Le quito los pantalones de golpe, su piel tan suave no se resiste. Lo desnudo totalmente mientras me abro la hebilla del pantalon. Siento como izaya reacciona ante el sonido de mi hebilla. Tiembla un poco pero le beso fugazmente. Sabe muy bien mis intenciones y aunque se que el tambien lo desea aun le sigue temiendo al dolor.

Maldita sea me siento tan atrapado en esto...ya no me podre detener nunca?

Con una mano sostengo su miembro y comienzo a darle masajes de arriba a bajo , lamo mis dedos y meto dos de golpe.

Izaya emite un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Tarda unos segundos pero su sonrisa divertida brilla gracias a la luz de la luna.

Los sonidos que produce su interior me excitan de sobremanera y el lo sabe bastante bien.

Le abro las piernas no podre aguantar mucho mas.

-shizu-chan , detente...-dice entrecortadamente despues de unos minutos masajeando su miembro. Coloco un dedo en su punta y saco mis dos dedos de su interior.-no hagas eso duele, quita la mano!-me dice desesperado retorciendose.

No parece darse cuenta de lo que intento solo se fija en la mano que tengo sobre su miembro.

Entonces agarro mi sexo y lo introduzco ,lentamente en un principio ,pero finalmente para acabar de una sola estocada dentro de el.

-agh! Shiz-u ah ah -le cuesta hablar. Me acerco a el. Y le beso. Me intento mover pero el hace un quejido.

Le duele.

Le miro su rostro esta contraido en una mueca de dolor. Le susurro al oido mientras coloco mi mano en su cintura evitando que se escape. El me abraza y tiembla debajo de mi.

-relajate un poco, izaya. Sino te dolera.-no paro de escuchar sus quejidos y su respiracion.

-shizu-interrumpe su voz con su respiracion-no lo hagas bruscamente...ah por favor ah...-le muerdo el lobulo de la oreja.

Entones al cabo de un tiempo comienzo a moverme, en ningun momento aparto mi mano de su cintura , espero que eso le haga sentir tranquilo o por lo menos ayude a que no se ecape, porque yo ya no puedo detenerme.

Le embisto y grita.

Aun le duele porque ese grito ha sido arrancado de su garganta de golpe.

Otra embestida.

-maldita sea izaya...no podre retenerme mucho mas...

-estas reteniendoTE!?-le vuelvo a embestir.

Miro como su cuerpo entero esta lleno de sudor, su respiracion no se detiene esta descontrolada. De repente me encuentro con su mirada, sus ojos estan tan brillantes , quieren solar lagrimas de placer pero no puede.

Le embisto muchas veces , incontables para mi mente ida.

Sus gemidos junto a los mios, y los sonidos obcenos que sueltan nuestros cuerpos son los que llenan la habitacion.

Mas , mas mas rapido!

-shizu, mi...aah duele!-suelto el miembro de izaya y lo comienzo a masajear al mismo tiempo que no dejo de embestirle.-ahg! Ah aah shizu- shizu- Nn ah me corro ahg! No puedo mas shizu-chan!

-izay-ah yo tampoco. Ah izaya!-me corro en su interior llenandole y haciendole soltar un grito tan ronco como puede con su voz fina.

Me escondo en el pecho de izaya y apreto los dientes al sentir mi semilla salir de mi interior.

Izaya mancha mi vientre y mi mano.

Agotados...

no salgo de su interior me quedo ahi un minuto o dos , no se cuantos exactamente pero cuando mi cabeza deja de dar vueltas me separo.

Izaya suelta un sonido de reacion ante el movimiento en su interior.

Me recuesto a su lado. Su respiracion se tranquiliza lentamente.

Entonces apoyo mis manos en sus hombros aplastandole y le beso.

-izaya, te encuentras bien?-me mira con un rostro febril mientras me sonrie de una manera dulce. Me besa el a mi.

-shizu-chan, te amo.-envuelve mi torso con sus brazos y coloca su rostro en mi pecho para escuchar mi corazon. Me recuesto y el queda encima de mi.

-toma-me mira y agarra la camisa blanca que le tiendo.-pontela o te enfriaras.-se recuesta sobre mi sin ponersela.

-shizu-chan que tal si nos duchamos?-le agarro de la mano ante su intencion de levantarse de la cama. Una vez tumbado le acaricio el cabello. El me mira tranquilo.

-te llevo a la ducha o esta vez si puedes andar?-se rie.

-llevame.-enlaza sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y le levanto. Entonces noto como se esconde en mi cuello y me muerde.

-que ocurre?-niega. Noto un ligero enrojecimiento en su mejilla.

Una sustancia viscosa alcanza mi mano que esta debajo de su entrada.

-esta saliendo...-le beso una vez mas.

Abro la ducha y dejo a izaya en el suelo, sus piernas se doblan un poco y le ayudo a sostenerse.

-cuidado.

-me cuesta aun.-me sonrie como si fuera un niño. Le acorralo contra la pared bajo la ducha.

Maldita sea sus besos...

le beso y nuestra saliba se mezcla con el agua, me cuesta el doble respirar, a el tambien.

Le levanto y enrolla sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras profundiza nuestro beso.

-shizu-chan no podre hacerlo.-asiento y me separo un poco el baja sus piernas pero sigue agarrado a mi por el cuello.

Y nos besamos durante bastante tiempo.

Despues de un rato decido girarle cara a la pared

-no! Dolera!-me dice .

-mierda...-me acaricia el rostro.

-pued darte placer yo. -niego, no me gusta que haga esas cosas. Sonrie.-lo siento pero hoy ya no puedo mas.

-esta bien, da igual. Venga salgamos de aqui y vayamos a la cama rapido.-asiente y va agarrar el jabon , pero no puede moverse muy bien.

Esta es la parte que no me gusta. Que luego sienta dolor y no pueda moverse con soltura. Suelto un suspiro.

Cojo jabon y se lo paso por el cuerpo.

-no hace falta shizu-chan.

-es mi responsabilidad. -se gira y me da la espalda yo se la enjabono para luego abrazarle-me molesta que te duela el cuerpo despues. Pero maldita sea cada vez que te veo quiero hacerte mio siempre ...lo siento izaya.-coloca su mano en mi rostro y me roza la mejilla con la nariz.

-no importa. Me gusta recibir a shizu-chan. Asi que no pongas esa cara triste esta bien? Venga vamos tienes que lavarte tu tambien.-me separo y me enjabono, luego rapidamente le lavo y luego a mi. Le llevo en brazos hasta la cama y le tiendo una toalla. Cuando estamos secos le doy una camiseta blanca mia para que se vista. Yo me coloco un interior y unos pantalones.

Luego le beso suavemente hasta que se duerme en mi pecho.

-te amo izaya...

Si, he quedado totalmente enganchado.

-te amo shizu-chan-murmura en sueños. Sonrio y me acurruco mas junto a el.

Jamas podre escapar de el...

que tal? Les gusto?

Si es asi diganme y sino bueno...tambien porque no, diganme en que puedo mejorar.

Bueno de cualquier manera dejenme un comentario me hace muy feliz ~~

tambien les invito a pasarse por mis otras historias , todas acabadas ya que no se escribir nada mas que historias sueltas T_T.

Bueno nos vemos.


End file.
